Not What You Think
by Black as Onyx
Summary: Alix Collins never wanted to move to Ipswich. Her brother made her. He was obsessed with some relatives of theirs, but he never explained why. When she meets the sons, what will happen? Will she choose good over evil? When evil is her only family? Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Kay, so this is my first Covenant fanfiction, so I'm kind of (really) excited. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I thank Synner-Fiction for betaing this for me. And on another note, This story is set at the beginning of the movie. Oh, and I only own Alix. I believe that is it, so please read, review and enjoy._

_Edit: I noticed a few things that were really bothering me, so I re-wrote parts of the chapter. _

_

* * *

_

Alix Collins frowned at her brother. She pushed her hair out of her face as they pulled up to their new school, Spencer Academy. It wasn't her choice to go there; her brother just decided that he _had _to go to _this _school for reasons he never fully explained to her. Since their adoptive parents had died on his eighteenth birthday, he had taken full custody over her, as she was 16, turning 17 next month. So, she had to go where he went.

However, the parts that Chase did explain to her were confusing in themselves. He told her that they had distant relatives like him, in Ipswich, which is where their family originated. He wanted to meet them, that's all she was told. Unfortunately for her brother, Alix knew him better than to believe that. If all he wanted to do was meet them, then they would go to Ipswich to visit, and not go to school there.

"I'll drop you off at the dorms, find your room, and get settled. There's a bonfire later. We are going." He said, as if she had no choice in the matter.

"Chase, quit ordering me around. Who said I wanted to go to this damn bonfire?" Alix said.

Chase rolled his eyes and told her, "You're going to go, so quit complaining."

"Whatever. I'll text you later." said Alix, before opening the car door and stepping out.

She went around to the trunk, pulled out her suitcase and backpack, before slamming it shut. She walked into the dorms, got her assignment, room 213, and went to the elevator.

Alix Collins was not the typical girl going to Spencer's. She wasn't rich or spoiled, preppy or a bitch. Ok, maybe she was a bitch on occasion, but who wasn't? And so she was rich, but at least she didn't flaunt it. Anyway, she even dressed differently.

Her current ensemble included a white tank top, beige cargo pants, a bright red tie loosely dangling from her neck, red converse shoes, and a faded blue jean jacket. She had light blue eyes and straight long dark brown hair that reached her mid-back. Yeah, not like the other girls.

When the elevator doors opened, a blond haired boy stepped out. Alix walked past him, not noticing him, as she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

When she got to her room, she sighed before opening the door. She glanced in, and saw a girl sitting on one of the beds. The girl, at Alix's initial assessment, looked like a bitch. Bleach blond hair, green eyes, and designer clothes just screamed 'I'm a rich snobby whore who does whatever the hell I want at the expense of the people I come into contact with.'

"You're my new roommate?" she said, looking at Alix in disgust. "If they let people like you into this school, they must be really lowering their standards." The girl said, her voice mirroring the disgust on her face.

Alix rolled her eyes and placed her suitcase on the empty bed.

"Hey, say something." The girl said in an annoying bitchy tone.

Alix shrugged. "Where can I put my stuff?" She said quietly.

"Is that seriously all you have to say? Damn you're a quiet girl. Whatever, put your shit in the dresser over there. I don't use it." Heather replied, before going back to her magazine.

Alix nodded slightly, and quickly unpacked before texting her brother. Her reply back said, '_I got us a ride to the bonfire, meet me by the entrance.´_ Alix sighed, knowing that if she didn't go meet him, he would come up and drag her down. She found her brother standing next to a boy, with short shaggy hair. He glanced sideways at Chase a couple times as she walked up. '_Weird._' she thought.

"Alix, this is Matt. He said he would give us a ride to the bonfire, since we don't know where it is." Chase said, the look on his face telling her not to do anything stupid.

Alix gave Matt a slight nod. She still didn't want to go to this thing. But, she followed Matt anyway and got into the back seat as Chase rode shot gun.

They drove for about 10 minutes before Matt pulled over. "Hey, what are you doing, man?" asked Chase.

"You, you're eyes, they were black." He said carefully, as if he was scared. The entire time he was talking, he never made eye contact with Chase. "Weren't they?" At that accusation, Matt looked up, staring directly into Chase's eyes.

Alix's eyes widened. "Chase!" she scolded.

Chase told her to shut up, before turning to Matt and saying, "Yeah, they were. And unfortunately for you, you have to die now."

Alix got out of the car as soon as she heard that. She shook her head. "He's going to get himself killed one of these days." She mumbled.

Her brother had abilities that according to her biological father were called the 'Power.' When used, it causes the user's eyes to cast a ring of fire from the pupil, and then turn black.

She turned around when she heard the car doors lock. "Chase, why do you use so much? You've already ascended, you know what will happen! It will kill you." Alix practically yelled at him.

A person who has the 'Power' is given it when they are thirteen years of age. Then at eighteen, they ascend, receiving their full power. When a person who had ascended uses too much, their life force is taken away. It eventually kills them.

"Nothings going to happen to me, Alix, trust me, ok?"

"I will if you stop using so much, especially in front of other people. Chase he saw you! What if someone else saw you? What if this happens again?" Alix was so frustrated. This was not the first time they had this conversation, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"People won't see me anymore. This was an accident." Chase sounded bored with the conversation, which frustrated Alix even more. She just wanted him to take this seriously.

"Chase what if the powers kill you? What will happen then? What will happen to me?" Alix was extremely upset by her questions. He was all she had left. She wasn't sure if she would be able to survive without him.

"It won't kill me. I promise that much." Alix noticed that he didn't say anything about what would happen to her. "Don't worry so much about these things, ok? Come on, lets go." He turned and started to walk away.

"Just like I wasn't supposed to worry about our adoptive parents? And our biological father?" Alix asked quietly, hurt at the way he was acting. She knew Chase heard her when he whipped around.

"You listen to me. They were nothing. They had no powers, they were useless. And our father was dying anyway; it was his choice to give me his powers. You saw him, he looked like he was practically a hundred years old, and he was forty six! Get over it, Alix." He yelled at her.

When a person's life force is taken away, they age, fast. Like their biological father, who looked more than a hundred years over his age. He had willed Chase his powers, killing himself in the process. The reason using takes away a person's life force is because when they ascend, their powers become their life force and visa versa. And when they give those powers away, it takes away their life force, effectively killing them.

"Who you going to kill next, those boys you keep obsessing over?" she asked him quietly, not really wanting the answer.

He just smirked at her. "Maybe, now let's go."

Alix shook her head, refusing to believe what a monster her brother had turned into. He used to be so nice, so calm. Then he turned 13. He discovered his powers that had intrigued him more than it should have. She knows it had scared her. She watched as he started to walk away, waiting for him to realize she didn't move.

Chase turned, and gave her a slightly playful glare. He walked up to her and said. "I'll _try_ to be more careful. Not as many killings. Promise." He pulled her in for a quick hug.

"You say that now, you bipolar bastard" she replied, not as annoyed as before. Chase let out a snort of laughter.

They heard the bonfire before they saw it, as the music was blow-your-eardrums-out kind of loud. They walked up to a crowd of people dancing, drinking, and all that jazz.

"Go look around, make some friends." Chase said, as he looked around the crowd, as if searching for someone.

Alix sighed before walking around the party. She felt awkward, knowing most of these people were probably seniors, when she was only a junior. Besides, Chase should know better. Alix hated to talk around people she didn't know, especially a whole group of them. Besides, Alix probably couldn't even if she wanted to; she was just shy like that. So, the chance of her walking up to someone and introducing herself was pretty slim, and leaned towards the never-going-to-happen side.

Alix watched her brother from where she stood, a little ways away from him. He was watching some girls, one blonde, pale skinned and one black haired, dark skinned girl. Then she noticed his eyes narrowed slightly, probably in anger, and looked further than the girls, noticing four boys walking into the party.

They walked in as if they owned the place. The one furthest on the left had long brown hair that ended right above his shoulders. He was wearing a leather jacket that screamed 'I own a motorcycle.' Next was a guy with short brown black hair and slightly tanned skin. He looked like he was the 'leader' of the boys, as he walked a little ahead of them, closest to the long haired boy. Then was a boy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a worn out sweatshirt and had on fingerless gloves. No doubt he was the badass of the group. The last boy has short brown hair and blue eyes. He had a baby face, so he was probably the youngest.

The dark haired girl ran up and hugged the long haired boy. Then it looked like she was introducing the blond girl to the boys. Alix returned her attention to her brother, who was circling them like a hawk. "Shit." She muttered.

She walked up to her brother, and said "Are those boys _them?"_ she asked, knowing he would understand who she was talking about.

Without glancing at her, he nodded. Alix turned and watched as some chick walked up to one of the boys, talking to him, before turning to the blond girl. Alix could just barely hear what they were saying.

"Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spencer's from a public?" the brown haired bitch (Alix already decided she didn't like her) asked the blond girl.

"Why don't you give it a rest, Kira?" said the boy Kira had talked to earlier.

Then a jock with shoulder length hair stepped in front of him, saying "Why don't _you _give it a rest?"

The boy just replied, ignoring the goading from the other, "I don't want any trouble, Aaron."

"I'm sure you don't." Aaron answered sarcastically.

"These posers make me want to puke." Said one of the other jocks, probably one of Aaron's lackeys.

"Is that right?" asked the blond haired guy, stepping forward.

The other boy put an arm in front of the blond boy, saying "Hey." Then more firmly, "Hey let it go."

Alix glanced over at her brother, and saw that he had moved closer to the group. She shook her head and followed him.

She watched as Aaron told the boy, "I think you owe Kira an apology."

The boy then said, "Actually, I think Kira owes Sarah the apology." He pointed to each girl in turn.

Aaron looked back at the girls in question, smirking before facing the boy and shoving him. That was when Chase came in. He stepped in front of Aaron, placing his hands on him, laughing slightly. Then he turned to Kira and said, "You were being kind of bitchy."

Alix stepped closer to her brother, but backed away when the lackey that commented earlier puked. Everyone laughed or said it was gross. The blond guy snickered, and the other one gave him a look, one of disapproval and Alix was sure she was the only one besides them who saw it.

Then some guy got on the loud speaker and said "Guys, uh guys! Dill just called! He said he saw three cop cars heading this way on Old Dell Road."

Everyone quickly disbanded after that, Alix followed Chase, who was following Sarah and her group.

"My sister and I could use a lift." Chase said walking up to Sarah and two of the boys and the dark haired girl.

The dark haired girl said "No problem."

"Hey, nice going out there. I'm Caleb." he said politely, extending his hand to Chase.

"Chase. And this is Alix." Said Chase as Alix gave a little wave. "Thought that guy and I were about to go at it. His friends puking sure came at the opportune time."

"Didn't it though." Said the blond guy, walking up to Alix, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Hey babe, name's Reid."

"Reid, must you hit on every girl you see?" asked the long haired guy.

"Shut up Pogue." Said Reid, turning to Alix. "And you know I only care about the hot ones." He said with a wink.

Alix shrugged his arm off her, and walked faster so she had caught up to her brother and was standing next to him. She glanced back to see him, Reid, watching her carefully in an almost predator's stare. Alix shivered slightly before turning away.

"Ouch burn!" laughed the dark haired guy coming up behind Reid.

Reid glared at him and said, "At least I approach girls, you shy away like they are going to bite you."

"Ignore him Tyler; you know we don't bite…much." The dark haired girl called back teasingly.

The group split, and Alix followed her brother and the other two girls to a car and got into the back seat. The dark haired girl turned and said, "I'm Kate, by the way." She said, smiling, "And that's Sarah."

Alix nodded giving her a small smile, and then frowned when she noticed the car wouldn't start. Sarah opened her door and told the boys, "My car won't start!"

Tyler, who was in the front seat of a hummer, called back, "Then hop in with us."

"I can't just leave it here!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I can fix it for you." Called Reid. Alix rolled her eyes. He was probably showing off. She watched as Reid opened the hood of the car, stood there for a second and closed it again. "Try it again."

"What?" said Kate, confused.

"He didn't do anything," said Chase, just as Sarah got the car started.

"Thank you!" said Sarah, before pulling away just as the cops came into view.

"Oh, crap, I hope they don't follow us." Said Kate, turning around. But luckily, it seems like they weren't spotted.

"So you guys are brother and sister, right?" asked Sarah, glancing at them through the rear view mirror.

Chase nodded. "Yeah, Alix here is 16, turning 17 next month, and I'm 18."

"Oh cool." Said Kate. "So where are you guys from?" she asked, turning around looking at Chase.

Alix was tempted to roll her eyes. She was pretty sure this girl had a boyfriend, Pogue, yet Kate was obviously checking out and flirting with Chase.

"We transferred here from Hastings." Chase replied with a slightly flirty smile/smirk.

Alix tuned out of the mindless chit chat and stared out of the window until they got back to the school. Chase and the girls walked her to her room, and she opened the door to find her roommate gone. Alix, who didn't really care, as she was thankful for the alone time, laid down on her bed.

Unfortunately, it was short lived, as someone knocked on the door. "It's unlocked." She called from her place on the bed, too lazy to move. Chase walked in and closed the door.

"What?" she asked, not in the mood to talk to him.

"You have a roommate?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's not here." Said Alix, annoyed that that was the first thing he said to her.

"Good." Alix wanted to ask if he was referring to the part about having a roommate, or that she wasn't here, but before she could say anything, he continued. "I'm going into town tomorrow with Sarah and Kate, you going to come?" He asked, his tone implying he wanted her to come no matter what.

"No." Alix sat up and looked at her brother. "What are you planning?" she asked him.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't involve you." Said Chase.

"To hell it doesn't. Don't go messing with things, or people for that matter. It's not right. You know what it will do to you. You _saw_ what it can do to you." She said, angry, but in a concerned way.

"Little sister, I think you forgot who's in charge of whom. And besides, nothing will happen to me. I'm more powerful than all of them combined. They have yet to ascend." He said, opening the door. "Like I said, don't worry about it. You'll find out when the time comes for you to find out." He left, shutting the door behind him.

Alix shook her head, before getting up to go take a shower. She undressed, and wrapped a towel around herself. She grabbed her shower stuff and walked out of the room, and started walking towards the showers. A door opened and Sarah came out.

"Oh, Alix, hi, are you going to the showers too?" she asked.

"Yeah." Alix answered.

"Oh, so you do talk. Kate and I were beginning to think you were mute. " She said. When Alix gave her a slight glare, Sarah added, "At the dells, your brother did all the talking for you."

Alix shrugged. "He knows I don't like to talk around people I don't know."

They walked the rest of the way to the showers in silence. Sarah got into a stall, and Alix got into one next to her. Alix had just stepped out of the shower when a light blew out.

Sarah screeched a little. "Alix, was that you?"

"I wasn't anywhere near it." She replied, walking towards the broken light. She turned when she heard Sarah walk up behind her.

"I have this weird feeling, like we're being watched." Sarah whispered as she looked around.

Alix nodded. " I feel it too."

"This is creepy, let's go." Sarah practically ran out of the bathroom with Alix right behind her.

Alix fell into step with Sarah, so when Sarah stopped, Alix almost walked past her. She turned to look behind them since she saw that Sarah had turned to look that way. When they turned around, after seeing nothing behind them Sarah screeched in surprise again, as Reid was standing in front of them. Alix jumped a little, not liking the fact that she hadn't heard him approach them.

"Didn't mean to scare you." He said to Sarah. "Just got back." Alix decided that he was trying really hard to be polite to her, for reasons unknown to her.

"Sorry, we're just a little freaked out." At her words, it seemed like he just noticed Alix was standing there too, since he turned his head a little, looking at her.

"It felt like someone was watching us in the showers." Sarah continued.

Reid nodded, before slowly walking around them, saying "Let's take a look, shall we?" Both girls hesitated, Sarah because she was freaked out, Alix because she wasn't sure how much she trusted this guy.

"It's ok." He said, his voice coaxing them to go with him. Sarah then turned and followed him, and Alix, after slight hesitation, went as well.

Alix laughed to herself, as Reid walked into the girl's bathroom like he did it all the time. He walked around a little, his fingers tapping his chin; before he turned to them and said, "Don't see anyone." He turned to leave.

Alix looked at the floor. The light bulb pieces were gone. "Wait." She said quietly. "Sarah, look." She gestured to the floor. Reid turned to look at her, as he had never actually heard her voice before.

Sarah noticed it too. "Hey, the broken light bulb."

"What broken light bulb?" asked Reid.

"When I got out of the shower, a bulb fell and shattered. It's gone and look," Alix pointed to the ceiling "it's fixed."

"Ok, this is really creepy." Said Sarah, looking around nervously.

"Interesting." said Reid, inspecting the ceiling lamp.

"Come on, let's go, this is really freaking me out." Said Sarah.

Reid nodded, still looking at the lamp, before turning saying, "Yeah, let's go." and walked out. He walked with them to Sarah's room, saying good bye, before following Alix to her room.

"Feel free to call me if you feel scared and I'll protect you" he said with a slight smirk. Alix returned it with one of her own.

"But then who will protect me from you?" she answered.

"Ouch, that hurt," he said mockingly, "Do you really think that low of me?"

"Actually, I don't think anything about you. I just met you." She answered truthfully.

"Well, we will have to change that, won't we? What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

"Um, nothing with you." Alix answered, opening her dorm room door, and walking in. Reid followed.

"You have a bite behind all of your silence, don't you?" he asked, sitting on the chair, watching her as she went through her drawers for her pajamas.

"That's what they tell me." She answered, before heading into the bathroom to change.

"Why don't you talk a lot? You obviously have things to say." Reid inquired.

Instead of answering, she called back, "You know, I don't recall inviting you in."

"Ha. You know you don't mind." He said with a major 'I'm better than thou' tone.

"Maybe I do." Alix walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing black sweatpants with a neon purple cami. "What kind of guy goes into a girl's room he just met, and against her will, force his presence on her?"

"Damn, you hurt my feelings." He said sarcastically.

"My bad, I didn't know you were so sensitive." She answered with an equally sarcastic tone. Reid was actually making her act like herself, which she normally only did with her brother.

So, she had to admit it, Reid was kind of hot. And it kind of seemed like he liked her. Maybe. But he seemed like the kind of guy who would go from girl to girl weekly, maybe even daily. Alix didn't like that.

"You should talk more." Reid said suddenly.

"What?" Alix looked at him confused.

"You heard me."

Just then, Reid's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocked and answered with a "Hey, what do you want?"

Alix rolled her eyes at his rude tone.

"Yeah so?....Remember that girl, Alix?….yeah, I'm at her dorm room.…Fine I won't…Yeah, what ever you say baby boy. Be there soon." He hung up the phone.

"So, who was that?" asked Alix, sitting on her bed leaning against the headboard.

"What, jealous that I wasn't paying attention to you?" he asked arrogantly with a knowing smirk.

Alix felt herself blushing slightly. "You wish." She bit back.

"Ah well, I have to go, I'll catch you later?" asked Reid.

"Yeah, later." Alix said.

Reid turned and left the room. Alix sighed and started towel drying her hair. She never really thought about how she never talked when she was with people she didn't know, it just makes her slightly uncomfortable. But then, she didn't know why she was talking to Reid either. Just then, Heather walked in.

"Tell me I did not just see Reid Garwin walk out of this room." She said, sounding excited and jealous.

Alix listened to her and didn't say anything, but that was more her being shy than anything. So instead she just shrugged and when back to drying her hair.

"Oh em gee! I knew it!" she squealed. Alix swore she felt her eye twitch.

"Can you never. Ever. Do that again." She said, finally looking at her roommate.

"But seriously," said Heather, totally ignoring Alix's comment, "What was _The _Reid Garwin doing here?"

Alix shrugged. "I met him at this bonfire, and then I saw him again when I was heading back from the showers. He followed me here. We talked. That's all."

"Are you sure? That so doesn't sound like him." Said Heather, sounding slightly relieved.

"Oh?" That caught Alix's interest.

"Yeah, I would expect him to at least try to hook up with you, although you're not that pretty, but then why would he follow you here?" Heather sat on her bed, thinking.

Alix shrugged, ignoring the pretty comment. She glanced over at the clock. It was just past 1 in the morning. She leaned over and pulled out a notebook.

"What 'cha got there?" asked Heather.

"A notebook." said Alix , before she started to write.

"No, I meant what are ya doing?" she said, like Alix was stupid, when it was really the other way around.

"Writing." She said.

"Fine, don't give me a straight answer." Said Heather, causing Alix looked at her with a 'what the hell are you talking about' face. Heather just got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When she came out, she announced "I'm going to bed."

Alix gave her a look saying, 'you're telling me this why?'

"Stop being such a smart ass." Said Heather, causing Alix to give her an 'are you stupid look' before getting into bed. "Do you want me to wake you up in the morning?" she asked.

"No."

Heather shrugged, and as if trying to tell her 'your loss' she said "Whatever, night."

Alix stayed up writing in her notebook/journal until nearly 3 o'clock. When she final put her notebook down, she turned out her light and tried to go to sleep. But somehow, her thoughts drifted back to what Heather said about Reid.

'_Why would he follow me?' _


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own the Covenant, only Alix (And Heather but I don't really like her)

* * *

_

When you are woken up by an annoying ring tone that your brother set just to aggravate you, you are already in a bad mood. Then said brother starts pounding on your door when you don't answer your phone, well, that would just plain piss you off. And add in the fact that you hate mornings, that just puts a cherry on top. So, like any other rational human being in this very obnoxious situation, Alix gets out of bed and opens the door.

"Ten seconds." She said, glaring at her brother, Chase.

"Get dressed, we are heading to town with Sarah and Kate, remember?" he said, ignoring he fact that his little sister was giving him a death glare.

"No." Alix then proceeded to slam the door shut, lock it and went back to bed. Now, that may have worked on any normal brother without any special powers, but those brothers don't happen to include Chase. He walked in, like she forgot to lock the door, with Sarah and Kate at tow. Both slightly scared at the younger Collins sibling's attitude.

Without opening her eyes, she said "Chase, I swear to god, if you don't get out of my room right now, I will strangle all three of you and then feed you to rabid dogs."

"Nope." Said Chase, in an ignorant tone that pissed Alix off even more. "Come on Ali Cat, you can't stay in bed all day, it's the last day before school starts." Said Chase, using her childhood nickname before pulling her covers off her bed.

"Watch me." And as an after thought she added menacingly, "Call me Ali Cat again and I'll slit your throat."

Chase glanced at the other two girls in the room, finally noticing their semi horrified expressions. "If it makes you feel better, she never carries out her threats." He paused, thinking. "Ok, maybe she did once, but that was a long time ago."

"It was three years ago and it left you bald for 4 months." Alix stated, rolling over so she was facing her brother, who was sitting on Heathers bed, a prominent smirk on her face.

"Details, Details." Said Chase, waving it off. "Do you even remember why you did that anyway?"

Alix looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying, "Nope."

Chase smiled at her, "Me neither."

They both started laughing. Honestly, it was kind of creepy for the other two girls in the room. They looked at each other, before glancing at the two siblings.

"Ok, fine, I'll go." Said Alix, laughing to herself, as she gathered her clothing and heading to the bathroom.

She could just barely hear Kate tell Sarah and Chase, "I think I liked it better when she didn't talk."

"I heard that!" she said in as she exited the bathroom. Alix had thrown on a dark blue tank top with a baby blue star on it and a pair of army cargo pants. Not wanting to deal with her hair, she threw on a black baseball cap and turned it sideways. She grabbed an old worn out gray jean jacket before following the others out the door.

When they eventually got to town, it was obvious Alix was uncomfortable. She had quieted down from her last argument with Chase, which was right before they parked the car, and was now allowing Chase to talk for her.

"So do you always clam up around everybody?" asked Sarah. Alix gave a sharp nod, and followed them as they walked around the town. It was right on the water, which Alix thought was nice, as she could smell the sea in the air.

"Why?" asked Kate.

Alix shrugged, so Chase decided to answer, "She was really shy as a kid, and quite literally only talked to me. Of course the shy girl and the one who talked were two totally different people, just like they are now, but she does talk more often to more people. Obviously, since she talked to you two."

Chase was right when he had said she was really shy as a child, but even her shyness had a reason. Chase and Alix where both put up for adoption after their mother died when Ali turned 5. And before that, they hardly ever saw her anyway. They never had a stable nanny either, because their slightly psychotic mother would think that the nanny was stealing from them or planning on kidnapping her children (even though she made it obvious they were unwanted.)

Their mother then proceeded to kill her self in front of her children by slitting her own throat. This was what caused Alix to stop talking. No psychiatrist could figure out why, and truthfully Alix herself didn't know why she did it. It was around this time that chase started talking for his baby sister. He felt that it was his job to take care of her, even though she had mostly shut the memory out. It took her 3 years after that before she started talking again, and even then it was at a bare minimum.

So, for a few years after that they jumped from foster home from foster home, each of the foster parents having various reasons for getting rid of them. Alix's favorite reason was that she never talked. The ones who didn't care, when she started talking after a few weeks they didn't like her 'attitude'. Others didn't like the way Chase always tried to protect his sister from them. So for various reasons, they never stuck to a foster home.

When she was about 12, they finally found a set of adoptive parents that didn't care that she didn't talk to anyone besides her brother, and stuck to him like glue. They liked that Chase tried to protect his sister. They actually thought it was sweet. And when she talked they liked that she actually had 'personality' instead of always whispering her opinions to people. Unfortunately, now that Alix could look back at it, her adoptive parents almost ignored Chase, trying to get her to open up. He didn't seem to mind, since he wanted what was best for his sister, however now she knew that he held a grudge against them, until he finally killed them.

Alix knew it probably should have bothered her more, but Alix could never really stay mad at him. She never fully opened up to them anyway. Sure, she would talk to them, but she never came to them for advice or anything like that. She always went to Chase for that. So, naturally Chase as always very protective of her. He had to hide the 'bad things' as he used put it.

"Not to mention you bullied people into leaving me alone." Alix muttered, just loud enough for her the others to hear. "I was a very sheltered child, thanks to my majorly over protective brother."

"What can I say, I love my little sis." Chase said with a smirk that was probably meant to be a smile but failed miserably.

The smirk failed smile was aimed towards Kate who swooned, saying "How sweet!" in an over excited voice that made Alix want to gag and Sarah laugh. Alix officially decided she did not like Kate.

Alix sighed as she followed her three companions shop to shop or rather followed Kate who was happy to lead the way. Alix was immensely bored, and could not stand anymore chit chat coming from Kate's mouth. At least Sarah's more down to earth, she thought to herself. As Kate rambled on about pointless things, Sarah just smiled slightly and rolled her eyes.

Chase wasn't much better. He practically egged Kate on, encouraging her nonsense. Alix rolled her eyes. She knew Chase hated girls like Kate, but what she didn't understand was why he was so intent on getting her to like him. After all, she had a boyfriend…Pogue something or another.

Then it clicked. Her eyes narrowed at her brother as he laughed at something Kate said. "Chase." She said in her low 'you are in so much trouble' voice.

Chase barley glanced at her. "What did I do?" he inquired, sounding bored.

"Can we speak privately? Now." She demanded rather than asked before grabbing her brother's hand and pulling him away from the two other girls. Chase looked back at their questioning faces and shrugged with a 'what can I do?' smirk.

Alix lead him to the first small alleyway she could find before turning to give him her full-on glare.

"What?" He asked playfully, his eyes gleaming in amusement. He was obviously trying to distract her. But all he managed to do was piss her off more.

"Are you flirting with Kate because she's dating that guy from the Covenant?"

Chase looked at her oddly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"To hell you don't, what are you going to accomplish from this? Are you even-" Alix was forced to stop when her brother placed his hand over her mouth.

"Alix, do not worry over what I am doing. All will be revealed in due time." He said with a cocky tone to his already condescending voice. "What I do is none of your business anyway."

Alix smacked his hand away. "You know that whatever you do backlashes onto me!"

Chase shrugged before smirking back at his little sister. "Not my problem."

Alix wanted to scream at him. She wanted to demand her Chase come back. This was not the brother she loved. This was not the brother that beat up some kid on the playground in first grade because the kid pushed her off the swing. Alix wanted the brother who stood up for her and made her feel safe, but instead she was left with an evil monster in her brother's body.

But Alix didn't scream. She did what should have affected him much more than it actually did. She looked at him with sad eyes, and spoke in her soft shy voice. "It used to be." She paused, looking at his reaction, or rather lack there of. Then she continued, "Are you going to hurt her?"

To the older brother she loved, that voice used on him would make him want to do nothing more than fix whatever was worrying her. But to the new evil annoying Chase, all he said back was, "I told you, its none of your business," before turning and walking away,

Alix was left there, watching her brother's form fade into the crowd before falling onto her knees. She placed her head in her hands, desperately trying not to cry.

"Why did this happen?"

She didn't know how long she sat there for. She just knew that no one cared enough to find her. Not even Chase. When she got up, her legs screamed in complaint. She groaned as she walked to the end of the alleyway and realized she had no idea where she was going, or even where she was for that mater. Chase, Sarah and Kate where nowhere to be seen, so she just settled for walking around, trying to find a place she recognized. She eventually saw them in a convenience store talking to another guy, Caleb.

Just as Alix walked in, she heard Kate say "I'm going to see if Pogue wants to see that new Brad Pitt flick this afternoon, who else wants to go?"

Alix gave a short laugh when she heard her brother reply, "I will." Chase hates Brad Pitt, and most other movie stars. Chase heard her and said, "Hey Alix, where have you been? I was worried sick." He said, with a concerned tone that almost felt mocking to her, even though she knew it was his way of saying sorry.

Alix rolled her eyes and lightly punched her brother. "Don't be an ass." She said quietly, obviously still upset over the fight. If Chase noticed, he didn't show it.

"I've got to run some errands for my mother." Caleb told Kate.

"I've already seen it." Sarah said quickly, only after glancing at Caleb, causing Kate gave her a knowing smirk.

"Do you feel like running errands?" Caleb asked Sarah who immediately smiled and answered with a quick 'sure'. The two left and Alix turned to Chase.

"Ah, you don't want to see it, do you?" he asked, judging by the look on her face. Alix confirmed his suspicion with a quick nod.

"Oh that's cool; we can drop you off at the dorms." Kate said with a smile towards Chase.

Kate made Alix want to roll her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. She then added, "We can pick you up later to go to Nicky's." Both Chase and Alix gave her a questioning look. "It's the local hangout. It's technically a bar, but Nicky is strict about the no alcohol to minors' thing."

Alix shrugged, motioning that she didn't care.

Kate nodded, for some reason seeming pleased with herself, and said "Ok, let me pay for this stuff then we can head to the car while I call Pogue."

Kate left Alix and Chase alone, and Alix immediately felt the tension. That was one of the worst fights they had in, well, ever. Chase, however didn't look even the slightest bothered by the fact he left his baby sister in an alleyway alone after the argument. It made Alix want to cry and scream at the same time. But instead all she did was stand there, ignoring her brother.

When they reached the car, Kate was slightly upset because Pogue couldn't come, but then Chase made her laugh at some corny joke and she immediately shifted her attention back at him. Alix glared at her brother, knowing fully well that he knew what he was doing wrong. Chase just caught her gaze and held it, a smirk on his face. And all of this happened without Kate even noticing.

When Alix was dropped back off at the dorms, she was at loss at what to do. She didn't feel like heading into her dorm, but she didn't want to be surrounded by people either. And according to Kate she had about two hours to kill before they go to Nicky's.

Alix sighed as she chose solitude rather than people, and headed for the elevator of the dorms.

When the elevator doors opened, Alix moved to step in. She paused when she heard a voice, "Well well well, who do we have here?" asked a cocky voice.

Alix looked up, and saw Reid smirking at her. Alix rolled her eyes, not giving him the pleasure of a response.

Reid just continued to smirk at her. The elevator doors closed, leaving just the two of them inside. "Weren't you going to get off?" she asked.

"I was, then I found something better to do." He replied.

"And what would that be?" She asked. "Annoying me with your presence?"

"No, I believe it would be grace you with my presence." He said, moving closer to her.

"The only thing you could grace me with is your absence." She replied exiting the elevator as the doors opened before he could get any closer.

"Are you going to Nicky's tonight?" he asked.

Alix pretended to look thoughtful, even though she already decided she was going. She shrugged. "You?"

"Why, would you go if I'm going?" He asked, causing Alix to roll her eyes at his inflamed ego.

"Try the opposite." She said with a slight laugh.

Reid gave her an amused look. "Baby girl, you know you want to come with me."

"Is that some twisted way of asking me to go with you?" Alix retorted.

"Nope, I was stating a fact." He answered, just as they got to her dorm room.

"Keep telling yourself that." Alix said as she fumbled to get the right key.

"Why do you have so many keys?" Reid asked, leaning against the wall.

"One key to each old foster home. None of them, by the way, know I still have them. I stole them when I was like, 7 until I was 12." She answered.

Reid visibly flinched. "Didn't mean to pry." He said awkwardly.

Alix shrugged. "It's no big deal. I got over it awhile ago." She glanced at him. "I don't even remember my mom. She died. I never knew my dad." I met him only this year, she added mentally, and he's dead now too.

Reid studied her thoughtfully. "Wouldn't you at least remember a little?"

Alix shook her head. "Barely. But I prefer not to."

"Oh." Reid said, deciding not to press for details. He was not an emotion person, and this was way out of his comfort zone.

Alix rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything, Reid continued talking, "You know, you really shouldn't do that all the time."

"Do what?" she asked, then "found it." She pushed open her dorm door and walked in.

"Roll your eyes." Reid followed her into her dorm.

To Alix's displeasure, Heather was in the room. And she practically squealed when she saw Reid had followed Alix's entrance, causing Alix to roll her eyes yet again, and Reid to comment on it, "See, you did it again." He said, before glancing in Heathers direction, allowing his eyes to roam her figure.

"If it bothers you so much, then why don't you leave?" Alix replied, her annoyance obvious through her tone. At what exactly she was annoyed at, she want sure.

"What fun would that be? Besides, it's kind of hot when your rolling them at me." He said, smirking at her.

Alix had to refrain from rolling her eyes again and instead settled for glaring at him in annoyance. Before she could retort, Heather decided to speak up.

"Hi Reid." She said in what she probably thought was a sexy voice. It instead came out as an 'I'm in pain' voice that made Alix let out a small laugh.

Reid was obviously used to these kinds of vocal failures around him, so he just smirked and said "Hi, um-" He paused, obviously not knowing/remembering her name.

"Heather." She said, silently praying he would remember it afterwards. "So, ah, what do you say to you and me hanging out tonight, hmm? I'll make it worth your while."

Reid glanced at Alix, who had sat on her bed and pulled out her notebook, she was writing something down, but he could tell she was still paying attention to him and Heather, since her eyes kept on barley looking up at them.

"Maybe another time, Heather, I've got plans tonight with your roomy." Reid said, with his eyes on Alix. He grinned as her head snapped up.

"What?" she demanded. "Who said I was doing anything with you?"

Reid couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. He then shifted his attention back to Heather who had moved so that she was standing so close to him that they were almost touching. "See, she doesn't want anything, besides, I'm pretty sure she's a prude, I, on the other hand-"

"Are a whore." Alix interrupted her sentence. "You don't know me, so don't voice your opinion of me. Just…just leave. Now."

Heather glared at her before looking pleadingly at Reid. He leaned down and whispered "As hot and willing as you are, I'll have to pass. Maybe next time." He then moved away from the stunned junior, who didn't regain her senses until a second or two later, and then proceeded to huff and stomp out of the dorm.

Alix watched Reid as he came and plopped himself down next to her on her bed. "I'm not doing anything with you tonight, so I don't know why you are still here."

"You'll change your mind, they all do." Reid said his voice echoing against the largeness of his ego.

"I'm not having sex with you, Reid." She said looking at him pointedly.

"I'm hurt, is that all you think I wanted?" he said so dramatic that he was obviously faking.

"Isn't it?" she asked, sounding very much like she was bored of this conversation, or rather bored of him.

"Now, if I answered that, what fun would that be?" he said, his arrogance clearly shown through the rhetorical question.

"You're not getting anything from me, so why don't you just give up and leave." Said Alix, annoyed. She knew his kind, and no matter how fun their banter was, Heather reminded her that there is one thing that Reid Garwin wanted. And that was sex.

Reid scoffed, "Baby girl, you should realize, a lot of the fun is in the chase, but its much more fun to let yourself be caught, cause then, you get to play."

Alix looked at him, stunned by his bluntness. He didn't wait for her answer, and instead got off her bed and left. But just as he opened the door and made to leave, he turned and told her, "Just remember, my invitation still stands." Before turning and leaving.

Alix stared blankly at the closed door. "What just happened?" she asked herself, slightly confused.

She shook her head at herself, or Reid she wasn't really sure herself, before picking her notebook back up and started writing to pass the time.

It was almost and hour and a half later when she heard her phone go off, signaling she had a text message. She opened her phone and read, _Get down here._ She rolled her eyes at her brother's text.

She stood up and walked over to the bathroom and glanced at herself in the mirror. She determined that she still looked decent enough to go without any touch ups so she grabbed her keys and her jacket before heading to meet Chase and Kate.

When they reached Nicky's, Alix could immediately tell that it was in fact a very popular hang out. There were people everywhere, and it wasn't even fully dark out yet. Kate led them to a table by the foosball tables that was apparently their usual table. They all sat down, and Kate immediately launched into conversation with Chase.

It wasn't long after that Caleb and Sarah arrived, and, Alix noted that Caleb looked surprised that Kate was with Chase.

See, even as shy around people that she was, Alix found that she was pretty good at reading peoples facial expressions. Like, she could tell that Sarah was very into Caleb, and visa versa, and she could tell that Caleb was a little weary of Chase being with Kate, or maybe it was just Chase in general.

Alix sat there quietly as the other four conversed with each other, although Sarah at one point tried to include her into the conversation, how ever all she got was a mumbled answer from the shy girl, and ended up having Chase explain the mumbles. So, she stopped trying, and Alix was thankful for it. At some point her mind wandered to what happened with Reid at her dorm. She didn't really know why she was so interested in how this was going to turn out between them. But she did want to know what he wanted from her.

"Oh hey baby, missed a great movie." Said Kate, causing Alix to look up from her phone where she was playing a game. She saw a Pogue had arrived and had just leaned over to kiss Kate.

"Yeah, I had to get my bike fixed." He answered surveying the table. Alix raised her eyebrows at his statement and nudged Chase, wondering if he would ask her question.

"Its cool, Chase came and kept me company." Kate told her boyfriend before Chase could say anything. The look that Chase gave Pogue made Alix want to hit him.

"I just bet he did." Pogue said jealously, causing Alix to look at him weird as he greeted Caleb.

"Your bike as in motorcycle?" asked Chase lazily, showing that he really didn't care about the answer, which contrasted Alix look of interest. Alix watched as Pogue glanced at Chase then herself, and seemed to have noticed that Chase was asking for Alix.

"Yeah," he answered steadily, "Why?"

Chase shrugged, "Alix wanted to know." Alix glared at him, seeing as he knew full well why she was curious. Her glare caused him to roll his eyes before saying smoothly, "Alix wants to learn how to ride a motorcycle. She's always liked them for some reason."

"Huh, maybe I'll take you for a ride sometime." Pogue said, causing Kate to give him a slight glare.

Alix smiled at him appreciatively, but Chase shook his head. "I don't think so. Motorcycles are dangerous, we've already talked about this, and I don't want you driving one or even riding one for that matter."

Alix glared at him, again. "You're an asshole. You just say that to go against what dad said. It's not my fault you two never got along, so don't take it out on me," she said quietly, just loud enough for the table to hear. Their adoptive father had told Alix that when she turned 17, he would teach her how to ride a motorcycle. And Chase being Chase had disapproved.

Both Caleb and Pogue gave her curious looks. Chase apparently noticed and stated rather than questioned, "Let me guess, first time hearing her talk." He was obviously very amused, and blatantly ignored what his sister had just said, pissing her off. The two nodded.

"Damn it Chase, don't ignore me." Alix said in a voice that for normal people was average, but for her, especially in a crowded place, she was practically screaming.

Chase just looked at her, giving her a glare of his own, and said, "We will talk about this later."

Alix huffed in annoyance before standing up and walking over to the bar. "Hey can I get a Sprite?" She asked to the man behind the bar. She had just received her Sprite when Pogue walked over and ordered. He turned to her and asked, "Is your brother always so controlling?"

Alix shrugged and sipped her Sprite.

"Ah, too many people?" he asked. She nodded. She was glad he didn't seem to care that she wasn't going to actually talk to him.

"Be right back." He told her, before walking away. Alix looked in the direction that he was walking and saw Reid and Tyler. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Reid greet Pogue. She didn't know what to think of their last meeting. All she realized is that Reid had taken some sort of interest in her. And she wasn't sure if she liked it.

Alix raised her eyebrow as she saw Reid slap some money on the pool table, followed by Tyler then Pogue. She wasn't sure what happen next, but all she knew was that right after Reid leaned over Pogue to look at something, a girl by the bar let out a screech, causing Alix to glance over to see a girl looking around surprised. When Alix looked back at the boys Pogue was walking towards her with money in his and. She looked at him questioningly.

He shrugged before handing the money over to the bartender telling him to keep the change, then pointing over at the boys telling them, "next time boys".

To Alix's displeasure, that attracted attention from Reid over to where she was standing next to Pogue. He caught her eye smirked, and waved her over. Alix sighed before taking the last sip of her Sprite, placing it on the counter and walking over to Reid.

"I thought you weren't going to come since I told you I would be here." Reid said with his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

Alix just shrugged, giving him a small smirk of her own.

He looked at her curiously. "What, cat got your tongue?"

Alix shook her head at his stupidity before looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude," said Tyler, "She doesn't talk, remember?"

"Yeah, but she does around me…oh, it's the other people." Said Reid.

Alix gave him a look that said, 'about time moron'.

"Oh, anyway, you know how to play pool?" Reid asked. Alix shook her head. "Want to learn?" Alix gave him a smirk before shaking her head again, and then turned and walked away. But before she could get very far, a kid she recognized from the Dells, Aaron, stepped in front of her.

"Hey baby, your new around here aren't you?" Alix looked at the ground, silently cursing her shyness. "Come on, I wont bite, at least, not unless your into that stuff. I can show you around and maybe show you a good time while we're at it."

Alix shook her head before trying to side step him. "Don't be like that." He said, and by the tone of his voice he was starting to get aggravated. "I'll make it worth your while."

Alix shook her head again, but this time, he grabbed her arm, "I saw you with Garwin. If you give him the time of day you have to give it to me."

Alix slowly looked up at him. "Let me go." Alix said with a quiet, deadly voice, pulling her arm away.

Lucky for Alix, Reid chose that moment to intervene. "What's going on?" he asked, stepping next to Alix.

"None of your damn business Garwin. But if you must know, this lucky lady is heading back to the dorms with me." Aaron said, before reaching out to re-grab Alix, who immediately backed away.

"It sure as hell doesn't look like it. Why don't you leave Baby girl alone, huh Abbot?" Alix looked at Reid, slightly surprised he would help her. But his eyes where glued to Aarons head, glaring as if he could burn a hole through his skull.

"What if I don't want to?" Aaron asked, obviously trying to get in Reid's face.

Alix sighed, realizing this was going nowhere, before reaching over to grab Reid's arm, causing him to look down in surprise.

"Don't." She said quietly, just loud enough for him to hear.

Reid looked at her oddly, with an expression that Alix couldn't read, and then smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. Alix glared at him slightly, but didn't pull away.

"Well then you can wait all you want, but Alix is staying with me." Reid said to Aaron, then turned his head slightly and whispered huskily in her ear, "You can stay all night if you want too. I know I want you to."

Aaron glared at the two, before saying, "Whatever. Ready to lose some money at pool Garwin?"

"Want to empty your pockets?" Reid shot back. He glanced at Alix, who surprisingly had yet to move out of his grip, but was blushing fiercely. "Want to come watch me kick Aarons butt at pool?" he asked her, his lips right by her ear.

Alix shook her head before stepping out of his grip. "I'm going to go find Chase." She said before walking away, a blush still covering her cheeks.

When she reached the table, she saw that Chase, Pogue and Caleb were playing foosball while Kate and Sarah sat and talked. As she sat down next to Sarah, the pair turned to face her.

"Where were you?' Asked Kate nosily.

"You ok, you looked flushed?" Sarah asked almost right after.

Alix nodded, not answering Kate's question.

Sarah, almost sensing her discomfort, changed the subject by saying, "Ok, what just happened?"

Alix shrugged while Kate asked "What?"

"Well we were sitting here having fun, now we're watching them have fun." Sarah gestured to the boys.

Alix shrugged again, she was used to these kinds of things. Chase tended to ditch her after a while.

"That's what girls do; you know boys and their toys." Said Kate, waving it off like it was nothing, obviously she was used to it too.

But Sarah on the other hand, was not. "Uh-ah." She said shaking her head. "Gimme a quarter." She said, holding her hand out to Kate.

"Why?" asked Kate, they were both smiling.

"Come on, just give me a quarter, I'll show you what girls do." Said Sarah, sounding somewhat excited.

"Fine" said Kate, reaching down to get a quarter from her purse before handing it to Sarah, who said a quick 'thank you' and headed over to the jukebox.

"What is she up to?" Kate asked Alix.

Alix shrugged, giving a look that said, 'you really expect me to know?'

"No, I suppose you wouldn't know." Said Kate dejectedly.

They both jumped slightly when the opening notes to 'I love Rock-and-Roll" came on the jukebox.

Kate hooted and Alix gave a small smile for those who noticed. The two left at the table watched as Sarah walked over to Caleb, grabbed his hand, and pulled him over to the dance floor.

Alix laughed as she watched Sarah dance all around Caleb, both looking like they where having a lot of fun.

Alix glanced over at Chase and noticed tension between him and Pogue. Alix caught Chase's eye and gave him a small knowing smile. Pogue had noticed Chase moving in on forbidden territory, that Alix could figure out. Chase shook his head and laughed slightly at her expression, causing her to frown.

A small crash rang through the bar. Alix jumped up in surprise. She stood up and moved close enough to Caleb and Sarah to hear him say, "Hey, its Reid and Tyler."

Alix's eyes widened slightly before turning in time to see Reid being pushed by Aaron out towards the door. She also heard Pogue tell Chase to stay with the 'girls' but whether or not Alix was included in Pogue's definition of the girls, Alix didn't know, not that she was going to listen either way.

Alix watched as the group of boys exit the bar through the back door, she followed slowly, since she saw the guy from behind the bar grab a bat and head to where the fight was about to break out. She waited a few feet from the door as the bartender, Nicky as she soon found out, yelled at them to break it up. Aaron and two boys she didn't know came in, but the four boys that she was actually curious about stayed outside. Alix slipped over to the door and opened it only enough for her to see what was going on.

Reid was gripping Caleb's wrist, standing so close to him they where almost touching. And what shocked her most - even though it shouldn't have - was the fact that his eyes where pitch black.

She could just hear Caleb croak out painfully, "Reid, stop it," before he used to shove Reid away from him, making him slam up against a wall, which made Alix gasp in surprise.

"What will it take for you to get it? It's addictive you moron! You've seen what it can do if you abuse it, you want that, that's you business! But if you use in the open like you did tonight, you risk exposing us all. And that I won't let happen."

All though out Caleb's little speech, Alix couldn't help but see a similarity between Reid and Chase, and between her and Caleb. Both she and Caleb want to stop Chase and Reid form doing anymore damage. Although, Alix worries more about Chase hurting other people, when Caleb worries more about Reid hurting himself.

Alix watched as Reid stood up and made a can levitate in the air. She had to admit, Reid looked frightening. Caleb sounded terrifying, but at least she couldn't see his face.

"My powers greater than yours." Said Caleb, sounding like he was in disbelief that Reid would even try to fight him.

"Not until you ascend." Reid said in a voice that reflected how pissed off he was.

"Alright, go for it tough guy." Said Caleb like it was no big deal for Reid to attack him. It made Alix wonder how often the two got into fights. Alix was not able to continue her thoughts, however, as at that moment Reid threw the can at Caleb, who in turn shoved it away before it could hit him, and then sent out a gust of wind that threw Reid into a large pile of empty bottles.

Alix gazed at Reid, worried when Caleb started walking dangerously towards him. She was thankful when Pogue (who she just remembered was there as well) ran up to Caleb and said "Stop this is crazy!" Pogue held Caleb back as he struggled to get towards Reid, who was being helped up by Tyler.

"It's for his own good." Caleb went from talking to Pogue to Reid the second he saw Reid stumble out from the broken glass. "Keep using like you did tonight, like you did last night, when you ascend you'll be as good as dead!" Caleb was screaming at Reid. If it wasn't for the fact that he had a worried tone stitched into his angry one, Alix would be worried for Reid's safety even more so than she was at the moment. Sure, Alix realized by now that Reid could take care of himself, at least, around anyone besides his 'brothers', especially the oldest one.

"So I fixed her car, big deal!" Reid sounded furious as he stumbled away from the glass.

"Don't play me Reid, I'm talking later and you know it!" Caleb accused. Alix was curious at his statement. Could they sense when others use? If so then what Caleb was accusing Reid of, could have actually been Chase, not that he would ever admit to it.

"To Hell I do!" Reid shoved Tyler away from him. "I didn't use later." Reid said through clenched teeth. It wasn't till a second after he shoved past Caleb did Alix realize Reid was walking straight towards her. She quickly shut the door, turned around and walked a little ways away, so it looked as if she was by the bar watching the door when he walked in.

Reid looked like he was fuming when he slammed the door open. Alix watched as Sarah looked at him worriedly, asked him something she couldn't hear, and Reid just shook his head and almost walked past her.

"Reid." She called out as he walked in front of her.

He stopped and turned to look at her with an angered expression, causing her to look at him with fear. His face relaxed slightly as his mind processed that it was in fact Alix in front of him and not Caleb.

"You ok?" she asked, still slightly scared. She realized at this point that he was almost unstable when angered, kind of like Chase, although less deadly.

"No, Yeah, I don't know. Don't worry about it." He said, torn, before walking away.

Alix probably would have followed him, but Chase decided to go over to her at that moment.

"You know what happened." It wasn't a question. She wondered how many people saw her watching the fight.

Alix nodded. Tyler walked past them and straight to the front door. "Lets go." She muttered.

"Fine. Let me get my jacket." Chase said "Meet you by the car." He walked away.

The second Alix stepped outside, she noticed that Reid and Tyler where nowhere to be found. Alix sighed before heading to her brother's car.

As she sat in the car waiting for Chase, she thought back to what happened and all she really wondered was, why was she so concerned for Reid?

"Why indeed." She muttered to herself, just as Chase entered the car.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." I think, she added to herself.

* * *

_You should hit the button over there, you see it? Its the reveiw button. It is a very special button with very special powers. Press the button!_


End file.
